Chuck Vs The Wings of Change
by E.E94
Summary: Once Chuck Bartowski wasn't Chuck Bartowski,he was Grey,a human avian hybrid.He and his sister were just kids when they helped Max save the world and now they’re all grown up .Hiatus at the moment, but will be back.
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers, I dont own Maximum Ride or Chuck (thats probably a good thing).

Please dont kill me for this, I'm doing my best. This goes straight after the series two finaly and Ignores all books after Schools Out Forever.

Ages of flock at present:

Max, Fang, Iggy, Ellie(Nova): All 30

Nudge, Chuck(Grey): 27

Gazzy: 24

Angel: 22

Anyway on with the story, please give it a chance! Thanks D-no for helping me with this!

* * *

Stay in the car.

That's all Chuck had to do, that's all he ever had to do. Just stay put and out of trouble, simple, right? And yet not so simple at all, because as he had said, time and time again, _the car is not safe_!! The damn vehicle in question was rolling towards the same "abandoned" warehouse that he was meant to be stay out of in the first place _Like every other time_. It was supposed to be one of the simpler missions, get in, stop a Fulcrum sect from transferring some overseas documents, get out. Well that's what Sarah said would happen-Casey just grunted, but of course, we didn't account for the frikin' huge Fulcrum agent that had popped up almost immediately after Sarah and Casey went into the building. So Chuck had a choice, get shot or crash the car. It's pretty obvious what any sane person would do.

The resulting crunch of car meeting warehouse door was to be expected but it wasn't pleasant, what was worse was the familiarity of it, both from years ago and from more recent memories. It was generally a bad thing knowing what to do, the feeling of knowing exactly what to do when the window broke and shards of glass rained down upon him, knowing when to duck as the roof crumpled under the excess weight of the warehouse door, knowing how to get out of the car alive. Big Mike was going to kill him when he saw the herder.

The first thing he did as he tumbled out of the now wrecked company car was check that all his limbs were still attached to his body. There was no major damage just a gash above his left eye that had just started to ooze blood; soon it would start to mare his vision. The second thing he did was notice the half a dozen guns aimed at his head. Oh, how he hated Bryce Larkin at that moment.

Before the Fulcrum agents could even cock their weapons, a highly un-amused John Casey tackled the injured Intersect behind some crates, as gun fire hit the space of air he had just occupied. Casey gave him one of his trademark grunts, telling him to stay put. He heard more shots and thuds that could only mean Sarah was kicking ass. Standing up he came face to face with a horribly familiar "I".

Chuck's eyes widened at the logo that was merely inches from his face. In the background he could hear gunshots and shouts from his handlers but that no longer mattered. He was frozen; the pain from the gash that adorned his face no longer demanded his attention. His breathing came in short gasps, fear that stretched back 16 years coursed through his body. Images flashed past in front of his eyes. Memories. Memories that he had tried so hard to forget and he had succeeded. Until now. His childhood nightmares were coming back to haunt him, mingling with current terrors.

The wings skilfully hidden beneath Chuck's skin began to ache with terrible foreboding, his two worlds were about to collide and he was going to be left to pick up the pieces.

Itex was working with Fulcrum.

* * *

So thats the first Chapter, I will update soon!

Please tell me what you think, good or bad.


	2. Chapter 2

HI readers still dont own Chuck or Max.

Thanks again to my Awesome beta D-no

On with chapter 2.

* * *

Sarah glanced worriedly at the passenger sitting silently in the back seat of the car. Chuck hadn't moved since Beckman had sent over a replacement car for the now unidentifiable Herder, he just sat there staring into space. He had probably been more professional on a mission in the last hour than he had been during the last two years. He had simply stayed out of the way during the fighting, no Intersect 2.0 flashes, no classic Chuck one liners, hell he had even let the medics fix up his small injuries with no complications. All in all Chuck was finally acting like an agent should, and that scared her. They were half way back to the Castle when the oppressive silence got too much for her; she turned around to ask him what was wrong when Casey in his usual fashion, cut across her.

"We need to catalogue those damn papers," He said gruffly, staring straight at the road If she didn't know any better Sarah would have thought that Chuck's unusual behaviour was worrying Casey as well.

"Why? I thought we were going to send them off," She replied, her eyes still focused on the mirror view of the backseat and it's occupant.

"They're in some sort of numerical code and the General wants the Intersect to read over them and see if he flashes on anything. Also, Fulcrum can't be working alone on this one, so we're meant to try and find out who they are and take them out."

That was the longest sentence Casey had spoken in about a month, which only increased Sarah's feeling that Chuck's stillness was affecting their NSA associate

Why them? Why now? Why him? Why? Why? _Why?!!_

Those thoughts just kept running demented circles around Chucks head, things were bad enough for him recently; having to re-upload the Intersect, having the chance to be with Sarah and then losing it and now this! He had thought the past was behind him, he thought he and Ellie were finished with Itex, he thought the Flock was safe, but even after 16 years fate just loved to screw him over.

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked shaking his head slightly.

"I said 'are you ok?'" she eyed him with concern shining in her azure eyes, "you've been acting kind of spaced out."

He paused; all the ways that he wasn't ok were poised on the tip of his tongue ready to spill out, but he simply smiled, mumbled something about just being a bit tired and expressed a wish to go home. Casey tried to order him to the work they had been assigned to them, but Sarah cut him off with a warning glare and soon Chuck was walking wearily into Casa Bartowski's warm living room then a realisation hit him hard. He had to tell Ellie!

He strode to the kitchen to find his sister and Awesome talking and laughing, they looked up when he came in.

"Chuck what happened?" Ellie said taking in his dishevelled appearance and the gauze strapped above his eye.

"Yeah, dude did you fall over on a date again?" Chimed in the Captain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said quickly waving them away. "Hey, Ellie do you want to go for a _walk?" _

He stressed the last word hoping she would get the hint; she just looked at him weirdly.

"Chuck you just got back home, you're hurt and it's getting dark. Why would you want to go for a walk?" She raised her eyebrow as she questioned him.

"You sure you don't want to go for a _walk,_ _Nova_?" He was pushing it a bit with Devon there but it was the only thing he could think of to get her to listen to him. Her eyes widened almost comically with understanding.

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it a walk sounds great!" She said hastily.

"Hey babe, how come you never go on walks with me?" Devon asked but the siblings had already left.

Normally Chuck loved flying; it was something that allowed him to forget all the stuff he had to deal with, all the stress, but now the weight of what he was about to unload onto his sister pressed against his heart.

"So are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Ellie enquired swooping beside him as the lights of L.A swept beneath them. She nudged him when he didn't answer her. She hadn't seen him this quiet since they had moved in with their father and mother all those years ago. She remembered those days like they were only yesterday.

_Flash back_

"_Hey Grey, why so glum?" The then 14-year-old Nova asked her younger brother. He had been distant since they had found their parents and left the Flock, she had been sad to say goodbye to the others too but it what was best for them, and it wasn't as if they wouldn't see the Flock again, Max had said they would visit a lot and call too. So what was up with Grey? _

_The boy in question just stared at the bare wall of his new room and sighed, nerves were showing in his big brown eyes. Nova stat down on his bed and stroked his hair, trying to tame his unruly curls that were making "animal shapes" as Nudge_ _called them. He looked a lot younger than his 11 years at that moment._

"_It's going to be fine you know, we're going to be fine here." She said reassuringly, in a way only big sisters can pull off._

"_What if we get caught?" His voice was timid as he continued to stare at the wall. _

"_We're not going to get caught, ok?" He looked up at her, eyes wide and she continued. " Look, we can retract our wings completely. No one will even know we're different. Itex and the School are gone, our parents seem to be nice and if things don't work out we can always go back to the Flock, so what's to worry about?"_

_Grey smiled at her in a way of answer, it was a smile that lit up the room and she smiled back. _

"_Charles, Eleanor, dinners ready." Their newfound father called them from downstairs. _

_They just grinned at each other, bumped fists and raced to the stairs._

_End Flash back. _

Ellie sighed, that had been a long time ago, slowly Nova and Grey had become Eleanor and Charles and they in turn had become Ellie and Chuck. Now they only called each other their Flock names when the Flock came to visit or when they were in trouble. Now it was obviously the latter.

She glanced at her brother again, his face was calm but he was obviously fighting inside. His shoulders were stiff, tension rolled off them in waves and his chocolate eyes had turned ebony, heightening her worries of how much trouble was coming their way.

"Grey?"

He turned to her in the air and said with a resigned tone:

"We're in trouble."

She knew it.

* * *

Good? Bad? please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again.

Here is Chapter, thanks to all reveiwers and of course D-No

* * *

Chuck leaned against the Nerd Herd counter appearing to be bored out of his mind however his mind was more than occupied. After talking to Ellie, she had known about the Intersect from the beginning- it was damn near impossible to hide things from Ellie and as long as he kept himself alive she was relatively fine with it- they had decided to call the Flock. If Itex was back in business and working with Fulcrum then it was best if the whole Flock was together. So Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel were all flying down to L.A and on one hand he was nervous as hell. How was he going to explain his "family" to Sarah and Casey? But on the other he was excited, he hadn't seen the rest of his feathery family in ages.

The rest of the Buy More buzzed around him as normal, Morgan was trying- and failing- to sell a TV. Jeff and Lester were doing ...it was best not thought about. Casey was succeeding in selling an extremely overpriced oven and Emmet was lurking about. Yup, all was completely normal. So despite everything Chuck was somewhat calm. It was very rare for him to have a quiet moment like this, a moment where he could just go over the computer files on his own with, he liked moments like that and had not expected one so soon after the Itex discovery, it was really nice. The Nerd Herd bell rang and Chuck looked up from his computer. Moment over.

Chuck gasped as he stared into the face of Jeb Bachelder, the man that had saved and betrayed him, the only man (Bryce Larkin aside) that Chuck could truly admit to hating. That very same man was standing in front of him, only a day after discovering Itex was working with Fulcrum. This couldn't be a coincidence. Jeb looked older which wasn't surprising since the last time Chuck had seen him he was 11, but he was still recognisable and he still had that damn condescending smile plastered on his face.

"Hello Grey, my you have grown up," Jeb said as if all the things he had done had never happened.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now, you bastard!" Chuck replied in a low tone, shock and fury seeping into every syllable.

"There's no need for that Grey, I'm only here to talk," Jed sounded like a parent telling of a misbehaving child and that just pissed Chuck off even more.

"How did you find me?" His voice getting lower and angrier.

"I'm surprised at you Grey, you used to such a bright child," Jeb sighed, "I thought you and Nova knew better than to stay in one place for too long. Anyone can track you down if you stay in the same place for 16 years."

Chucks sounded more like a pissed Casey when he spoke again, only more murderous.

"Why are you here?"

"I know you have no reason to trust me, even after all these years," Chuck snorted, "but I only want to be able to see my daughter. I came to ask you to forgive me and for you to give me the chance to apologise to Max." Jeb's eyes were pleading, he almost looked sincere. Almost.

"How dare you! How dare you even think, after all you did, that I would even consider letting you anywhere near Max!" Chuck wasn't yelling but all his rage and anger seeped into his words and still, Jeb didn't even flinch, he only looked at Chuck with sorrowful eyes.

"What happened with you kids will always be my biggest regret." Jed said looking straight into Chuck's eyes.

"I would have thought that would have been Ari." All the anger had turned to ice in that sentence.

Jeb's face paled and he looked away. Chuck filled the silence.

"Leave. Now."

Jeb glanced at him again pleading once again but Chuck's gaze was as unforgiving as stone and Jeb just turned and left, but not without having the last word.

"I'll see you soon Grey."

And then he was gone but Chuck's fury had not.

Colonel John Casey was having by his standards a pretty okay day, he had got some firing in, sold three Beastmasters and had found out about those stupid papers from that last mission. The only thing that was ruining his day was Chuck Bartowski, as per usual. The nerd had been acting weird since the mission, going into his head and staring off into space, Casey had thought a quiet Chuck would be a good thing but it was just disturbing. So when Casey saw Chuck talking to a customer he was almost relieved but then he saw the look on the Intersect's face. If looks could kill the old guy he was talking to would be 6 feet under quicker than Casey could come up with a one-liner- and after years of practice he could do it pretty quickly. He started to make his way to the Nerd herd desk just as the man was leaving, he grunted to get Chuck's attention and was not expecting the intense look on Chucks face, it was almost wild.

"Casey, Leave me alone." Chucks voice was even worse than his face and the NSA agent couldn't help but back off. Casey made his way to the deserted break room and called Walker.

It answered on the third ring and he spoke at once, not wasting time with greetings.

"Something's wrong with the asset."

* * *

What did you think? Good? Bad?

please reveiw


End file.
